


Bioshock

by RayvnAshes (IronScript)



Series: Just Another Day [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BioShock Spoilers, Fluff, Hazel is long-suffering, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Will is also a dork, creepy video game characters, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronScript/pseuds/RayvnAshes
Summary: Percy gives Nico one of his old gaming consoles, which turns out to be a mistake.Will the Son of Hades ever see the light of day again?(No, Nico, Will doesn't count.)





	Bioshock

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, of course, own the Percy Jackson series or anything affiliated to it. 
> 
> Cross-posted from my old FF.net account that I lost access to years ago. T-T
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Nico stared curiously at the gaming console Percy had just handed him.

“It’s a Play Station 3.” His cousin explained. “Mom got me a Play Station 4 for Christmas, and you used to like games, so…”

He faltered, realizing that the last time he’d actually seen or heard Nico talking about Mythomagic was back before he’d failed in keeping Bianca safe.

Of course, the Son of Poseidon wasn’t aware that Nico would occasionally get together with Frank and some of the other Roman demigods to play a game or two.

“Um…thanks.” Nico said, blinking in surprise.

“Anyway, have fun with it.” Percy said, before gesturing to the bag. “There are controllers, the charger, and some games in there. See if any of them are your _type._”

And he ran off, hiding a pout.

Sure, it had been weird when Nico told him and Annabeth that he’d had a crush on him at one point, and he was glad he’d moved on, but…

He was _everyone’s_ type, damn it!

But no, apparently some people preferred Sunny D over Ocean Spray.

…Oh gods, he had just thought that.

Percy face-palmed, resolving to try and curb his sarcasm. Wouldn’t want to scar himself for life, after all.

Nico stared after a moment before snorting and shaking his head.

‘Honestly, Kelp Head.’ He thought, both exasperated and slightly amused. ‘Get over it.’

* * *

_"Mr. Bubbles, Mr. Bubbles, are you there? Are you there? Come and give me lollies, come and bring me toffees. Teddy bears... teddy bears."_

Nico and Will’s eyes widened as they saw what was happening in the game. A little girl with glowing eyes, wearing a purple dress and carrying around what looked like a giant needle (or perhaps syringe) was singing to the tune of _Frere Jacque_ and…

“Is she stabbing a corpse and…draining its blood?” Will asked, sounding more than a little horrified.

“Stabbing a corpse, yes.” Nico answered, eyes narrowed as he looked closer at the scene. “But I don’t think that’s blood.”

Will paused, also looking closer. “Huh. I guess that color of red is too bright.”

“Give me a minute, I’ll look it up.” Nico decided, plopping onto his bed where his laptop was waiting for him and going to Google. “Okay…Bioshock. Little girls…oh, they’re called Little Sisters. And the giant robots that protect them are called Big Daddies.”

“That’s disturbing.” Will muttered.

“Just a little.” Nico hummed as he found the information for the Little Sisters. “Okay, I looks like they Little Sisters were genetically mutated and mentally conditioned to harvest something called ADAM from the corpses…oh, that’s nasty.”

“What?” Will wondered.

“The ADAM comes from sea slugs found around Rapture (AN: the underwater city the game takes place in). That’s what gives you the odd abilities in the game, and acts as money for you to upgrade them. But the sea slugs don’t generate enough of it on their own, so they implanted them in living hosts to make more…”

“Is that why the Little Sisters’ eyes glow?” Will asked, even more disturbed than before.

“Yeah.” Nico confirmed, scrolling down the page a bit. “Apparently it messes with their minds, too.”

“That explains a lot.” Will muttered, remembering how crazy the other characters looked, and how every single person _but_ the Little Sisters and the ‘Big Daddies’ attacked them immediately.

The two boys went back to the game, and a few minutes later jumped as the Big Daddy walked into one of the proximity mine traps they had laid.

“Shit…” Nico muttered as the light from inside the Big Daddy’s diver helmet turned from green to red.

“Have fun with that.” Will said weakly as the huge robot-looking thing lunged towards Nico’s character.

Both boys froze when the Big Daddy was destroyed, only for them to be given the option of whether to harvest the little girl for the ADAM in _her_ body, or save her by removing it safely. The first option would give them more ‘money’ to spend on upgrades and supplies, but the second was the moral choice.

Well.

Not only could it be argued that Nico had a sister complex (not in a dirty or incestuous way, he was just protective after Bianca’s death), but Will was a healer.

So, save the Little Sister it was!

_“Thank you.” _The little girl gave Nico’s character a curtsy, eyes no longer glowing.

* * *

“Gods damn it!” Nico hissed, trying frantically to dodge the boss at the end of the game.

Not only did Fontaine switch plasmids (special abilities) during each of the four rounds, but when Nico lowered his health enough for him to appear up on the platform, strapped down to extract the ADAM from him, he needed to get there quickly or else he’d get free again.

And during the last couple of rounds of the fight other enemies appeared to try and kill you, too.

“Geez, who came up with this game?” Will wondered aloud as Nico finally defeated Fontaine and the Little Sisters came out of hiding, surrounding the monstrous-looking figure and stabbing the still alive boss with their huge needles.

“I—“ Nico began to respond, but the door to Cabin 13 suddenly opened.

The two boys cried out, shielding their eyes from the bright light coming through the doorway.

Hazel stared at her half-brother and his boyfriend.

Why was Will cringing, anyway? He was the Son of _Apollo_, how could a little light hurt him?

“Hazel…” Nico greeted awkwardly, blinking away the spots in his vision. “You’re here early.”

“No I’m not.” His younger sister said dryly, leaning against the doorframe. “It’s Friday. 5 pm.”

Both boys froze.

“We’ve been in here for four days?!” Will asked, horrified. “How—what—why didn’t my siblings come _get_ me?! I’ve missed seven shifts!”

And with that he ran out of the cabin, past Hazel, to sprint towards the infirmary and make sure that it hadn’t crashed and burned in his absence.

Nico blinked, suddenly feeling lethargic.

He got up from the floor, swaying a bit as he used his legs for the first time in hours (not days, though, since they’d had bathroom breaks.)

The Son of Hades rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as his sister eyed the take-out containers on the floor in distaste.

“Four days, huh?” she asked after a long moment.

“Yeah…” Nico said slowly with a sigh.

He blinked in surprise when Hazel snorted.

“You’re such a geek.” She said, more than a little amused.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :D
> 
> [buttons and stuff](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)


End file.
